Collaboration Story
by DiegoxShira
Summary: Diego finds Shira, alone and seriously injured. What will Diego do to help her? Will they end up together?
1. Info

The way this story will work is, each chapter, a new author will write it. The author writing the chapter, goes off the summery, but can change the story line as they go, not too much though.

If you would like, you can add your OC's into the story, but they CAN'T be a major part. The story has to stay mainly on DiegoxShira. And keep in mind that the authors after you, have to work with that OC as well.

If you want to write the first chapter, or have any questions, send me a PM.


	2. Chapter 1 - TimberPaw

This chapter written by TimberPaw

* * *

><p>The first sun beams were dancing over the new island the herd had reached the previous day, giving everything a light red touch. The herd was quite exhausted because of what they went through the day before so everyone decided to find shelter in the nearest cave they found. Thankfully this one was close to the beach and also big enough to fit all of them.<p>

And all of them of course also includes Shira, the newest member of the herd, who was sleeping at the moment at the entrance of the cave next to Diego with some personal space between them. The sabers decided to sleep at the entrance to be able to protect the herd if someone attacked during the night. Nobody had any ideas of what animals except of the hyraxes lived on the island and how dangerous they might be.

Diego was the first one who woke up after the cave slowly started to light up because of the sun. Normally he would try to fall asleep again but today his eyes got caught on something … or to be exact, on a back of a certain white sabress who was sleeping next to him.

He had to admire that she and her fur looks incredible beautiful in the morning, even if he just saw her black striped back and her belly that was slowly moving up and down during her soft breathing.

Diego didn't know why a small smile was spreading across his face since he started to look at the sabress nor the exact reason for his smiling. Maybe because he missed the company of one of his kind after all these years with the herd or maybe it´s just because he´s happy that he finally found someone who listens to him and who he seemly can tell everything he wants. Not that Manny, for example, wouldn't do the same but Diego can´t get Shira´s listening face out of his mind during what he told her last night about the whole story of how the herd met and went through their different adventures. She was just looking into his eyes, listening to each word he would say. Now that he thinks of it, it was probably the best night he had for a long time.

Diego wasn't able to think longer about yesterday when a voice called him back to the present.

"Also already awake?", a voice asked and disturbed the silence. Diego held up his head, looking back at the other herd members who were all still sleeping quietly. It took him some time to realise that Shira must had said it. Questioning, he looked at back at the sabress who was still lying with her back to him.

"How did you know that?", Diego asked, being a bit afraid that she maybe saw how he stared at her. Maybe she thinks he´s just a weirdo who watches others during they sleep.

"Don´t know. I just had a feeling.", Shira replied calmly.

After Diego didn't answer for a while, she turned over, accidentally touching his fore paws with hers.

"I´m sorry. I-I didn't see you.", Shira quickly said and pulled her paws back to her chest, looking like she did something really embarrassing in front of him.

"No problem. Was my fault.", Diego said also very quick and returned a nervous smile which jumped over on Shira's face as well. Diego didn't know what to say and somehow he started to feel very uneasy at the moment.

"So, ahhhm, how did you sleep?", Diego asked and punched himself already in his mind for such a stupid question.

"Oh, I slept quite well, thanks." "And you?"

"Couldn't be better.", Diego answered and tried to chuckle a bit but it actually sounded more like coughing.

Again an unpleasant silence appeared, both sabers trying not to look at each other's eyes. Finally Diego couldn´t take it any longer, the silence starting to suffocate him.

"You, ahhh, wanna go for a hunt?", Diego asked a bit shyly, drawing circles on the ground with his paw.

"Sure." Shira said and was clearly happy about the offer. She also started to feel a bit uncomfortable and followed Diego out of the cave who was already waiting for her outside.

"Don't you think we should tell the others that we´re going?", Shira asked, looking back in the cave.

"We will be back soon. If we hurry they will not even notice that we were gone.", Diego replied and looked at Shira who was still facing the cave.

"Okay, then what are we waiting for?", Shira smiled at him and ran ahead, Diego following close behind her. The two sabers entered a close forest and vanished behind some bushes. Diego knew he should look out for potential pray but his mind got a bit lost, admiring Shiras agile body in front of him. Thankfully for him a part of his mind was still in reality, preventing him for bumping right into the sabress when she suddenly stopped in front of him. Shira didn't start walking again so Diego walked next to her, seeing how her view wandered through the forest. Diego followed her view but didn't see anything.

"What's up? Found something?" he asked, still not being able to see any kind of pray. After some seconds Diego gave it up and looked back at Shira who was still scanning the area.

"Is everything ok?", Diego asked a bit worried after the sabress didn't gave him an answer. Maybe she had seen other predators or something like that what would be definitely not good. Diego knows from his past that nobody likes to share hunting grounds with other predators.

After a while Shira finally shook her head and started to walk again, Diego walking up next to her and giving her a questioning look.

"Sorry, I just though I saw a deer or something like that.", Shira said, not facing Diego and keeping her view fixed in the distance. Diego wasn't sure what to think about this. For him it sounded like she was trying to hide something from him but then there´s the question why she should do this. After some brainstorming Diego decided to stay silent and not to think about it anymore. Finding something to eat is at the moment more important.

"Diego?", Shira asked after 15 minutes of jogging through the forest without any special events and slowed down her speed a bit.

"Yes?"

"I´m thirsty. I will get a drink.", Shira said and started to run in a different direction. At first Diego wondered how Shira could be able to know where they can find water on the new island nobody of them had explored before but then he noticed that he was also a bit thirsty.

"Okay, a short drink will help us to get some energy.", he said and followed Shira's direction.

"No!", Shira almost shouted what surprised Diego who stopped in his tracks immediately. Shira noticed that she must said that a bit too loud.

"Sorry, I mean it would be better if you keep on looking out for pray and I will join you later. You are a better tracker than me and I didn't hunt for a long time. If you track our pray I will not accidentally scare them away.". Shira explained.

Diego was confused. At first Shira acts like she was hiding something from him and now it looks for him like she was trying to get rid of him. This all doesn´t make sense to him. Diego really wanted to ask again if everything is ok but he doesn't want to get on her nerves too much so he just agreed to her plan.

'Maybe I´m just too suspicious about everything.', Diego thought as he stalked through the silent forest and hoped that he could use the time alone to sort his thoughts. But the silent didn't last long.

Suddenly a short scream echoed through the forest, tensing Diego's muscles immediately. He would know this voice out of thousands and knew exactly which voice this was. Diego didn't waste any more time and bolted of, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

'I knew something was wrong. Damn! Why didn't I stay with her. You are so stupid Diego!', he thought as he rushed through the trees. It didn't take him much time to reach the place where the two sabers separated from each other earlier. His gaze followed the direction Shira ran off, seeing a white furred animal not far away from him.

"Shira!", Diego shouted and reached her motionless body within a few hops, seeing her fur coated with blood.

* * *

><p>PM me if you want to write chapter 2<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 - MusicRocks807

Chapter 2 by MusicRocks807

* * *

><p>Diego's pounding heart leapt into his throat. She lay there, body curled into a semi-circle, her grey fur spattered with frightening crimson. Thankfully, closer inspection proved that her chest was indeed rising and falling, if incredibly slowly. A steady pulse was also beating beneath his paw when he set it on her neck.<p>

"Shira, can you hear me?" he asked, leaning in to press his mouth against her ear.

She moaned lowly in response, apparently too weak to form a response.

Trying to quell the panic brewing in his chest, Diego stepped back and roared, praying that somebody - preferably Manny, though at this point he'd settle for Sid - would hear. He continued to howl for an indefinite amount of time, growing even more frantic as the minutes - or was it hours? - dragged by, until finally, a large creature covered in brown fur burst through the trees.

"Diego, what's wro-" began Manny, before he saw the fallen Shira on the ground. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he admitted, struggling to keep the fear from his voice. He still had his reputation, after all. "We split up to get a drink, and I heard her scream, then... I found her like this!"

"Is she still, you know..."

"She's alive and breathing, Manny."

"Good, good... Let's take her back to the cave and see if Ellie can help her." Manny moved to wrap his trunk around her, before stopping. "Wait, where is she injured?"

"I, uhm... I didn't check," Diego sheepishly confessed.

Groaning and rolling his eyes in exasperation, Manny bent down beside the sabretooth and began to gently inspect her. He ordered Diego to fetch him a clean leaf to clear up the blood with, and discovered a jagged slash in her side. It didn't appear to be too deep, luckily, but it was very lengthy.

Manny winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah, yeah, come on, we gotta get her back," insisted Diego, unable to conceal his nerves any longer.

"Easy, tiger." The mammoth carefully slipped his trunk around her, taking care not to aggravate the wound any further. He lifted Shira up into the air, and softly lay her down on his back, making sure he didn't jostle her. "Okay, let's go."

Diego readied himself to run, before noticing that Manny bore no intention to do so. His pack instincts quickly kicked in, reminding him that sudden movements would be bad for Shira. He cursed himself for forgetting such a simple fact and panicking, before leading his friend at a constant but speedy pace through the trees.

They made it back to the clearing in good time, though to Diego, it felt as like the trek had taken years. He was ordered by Manny to get rid of Peaches (and Louis, if he was there), since it wasn't a sight for young eyes. Diego did so, telling them to go and explore the beach with the other teens. Manny then joined Diego in the main cave area, Shira still unconscious on his back.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" exclaimed Ellie.

"We don't know," answered Manny, crouching for Ellie to lift Shira off of him. "We were wondering if you could do anything?"

"Uhm..." Ellie tapped her trunk against her mouth. "Sid, go get some Lotus berries. Crash, Eddie, you two find us some long, clean leaves and some vines. Manny, Diego, you guys get water."

The boys immediately complied, knowing there was no arguing with Ellie's orders. As they all left, Ellie cautiously set the sabre down on the cave floor, arranging her into what was hopefully a more comfortable position. Everybody returned from their missions quickly, but they were forced out of the cave pretty soon after. Apparently, Ellie needed peace and quiet to work, and if Shira happened to wake up halfway through, a crowd of concerned faces wouldn't do much good.

Ellie carefully rinsed the cut out with water, before applying the Lotus berry juice to numb the pain. She let the juice soak in before washing it again, and tied the fresh leaves over the gash with the vines to act as a bandage. All this time, Shira remained asleep, but her breaths became more frequent and her heartbeat returned to normal.

Smiling proudly, Ellie called out, "Someone get a patch of moss in here?"

Moments later, Sid presented her with a thick, green pad of moss. She thanked him, before placing it beneath Shira's head as a pillow.

"So, is she, erm..."

"Yeah, Sid. She's fine." Ellie's tone was light and relieved.

"Awesome." Sid beamed. "So, I can send Diego in, then? He's been pacing back and forth and back and forth and back and forth-"

"Sid," she warned.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. But he's been pacing for ages. I'm starting to get worried!"

"I'm sure he's just a little freaked," Ellie assured him. "Wasn't he the one who found her like this?"

"Well, yeah..." Sid looked down, seemingly randomly... disappointed.

"Besides," he looked up at Ellie's lowered voice to see a smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes, "I think he's got a bit of a thing for her."

Sid's eyes widened in joy. "Yes! I knew it wasn't just me that saw it!"

The mammoth winked at him. "Don't go spreading stuff though, Sid. After all, we could be wrong."

They met each-other's gaze for a moment, before bursting out laughing. Sid then shouted for Diego to come in, and he was promptly bowled over by a speeding tiger.

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

Ellie chuckled. "Right here, and she's doing just fine."

Diego heaved a heavy sigh of relief. The mammoth met Sid's gaze again, gesturing with her eyes towards the exit. They both took the initiative, silently - or, as silent as Sid and a mammoth can be - slinking out of the cave and leaving the tigers alone.

Tenderly, Diego lay his head against Shira's, just listening to her breath and enjoying the sound. _You're okay_... He thought to himself, before another thought crossed his mind. _Why did you insist on splitting up_?


	4. Chapter 3 - Cahaya Nightdreamer

This one's by Cahaya Sidur, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shira woke up slowly, blinking blearily. She didn't know how long she had been out for. Stretching and wincing at the pain, she moved slightly, feeling a warm weight against her side. When she turned, she caught sight of Diego, who was sleeping peacefully.<p>

Her heart warmed at the sight of him, before it was briefly diminished as she caught sight of the darkness outside. How long have I been asleep for?

The rest of the Herd was nowhere to be seen.

Shira moved more, only to wake Diego up. He sprang up quickly, eyes darting to hers quickly, examining her carefully. "Are you ok, Shira?"

"Fine," Shira attempted to keep her pain hidden, bearing a hopefully confident smile that must've looked nervous. Diego frowned.

"What happened?!"

Shira swallowed. She wasn't sure what to do now. "I…was getting water, and I…" She racked her mind to find an excuse, and settled for one. "May have tripped and fallen against a rock." Ok. Even she knew that that was the worst excuse. EVER.

Diego also seemed to think so. "Shira, you were nowhere near the river. And I heard you scream! What's wrong?"

Shira hesitated. "I-I-"

She looked at Diego, who was looking at her concernedly, hazel eyes displaying worry, fear, and, most of all, care. It looked so earnest that it took Shira's breath away. No one had ever looked at her like that before. Sure, Raz had a few times, but it was brief and sometimes seemed insincere.

Right there, Shira nearly cracked.

"Shira, what have you done?!"

But she didn't.

"I-I-I ne-I never-!"

The memories assaulted her, persistent and never-ending.

"You-you betrayed us?" The sabre asked, his eyes lighting up with confusion. "Shira, what's going on?"

"Shira?" Diego's voice and worried face broke through the thoughts.

"I-I-" Shira continued to stammer. "I…" She looked down. "You'll hate me if I do." She mumbled.

"What?" Diego asked, his voice lowered. He cautiously approached. Shira's breath hitched slightly in panic, but she didn't move as he stopped right next to her. "Shira, you-you know that I would never hate you for anything, right?"

"You will." Shira looked up, her face clouded.

"Shira," Diego attempted a weak laugh. "I killed my own pack leader and probably am the indirect reason that caused most of the pack to die, god, I don't even know if they're alive. What could you do that is so bad?"

Abruptly, Shira wanted nothing more than for Diego to leave so that she could break down. She couldn't deal with this - the tender gaze, the sweet smile, the adoration in his eyes.

"I did something terrible." Shira muttered. Her mind was racing wildly by this point. She couldn't bear to see it if Diego suddenly turned and told her that he never wanted to see her again. God, she hoped that never happened.

But if she told him - Shira let out a shuddering breath.

"Hey, hey, Shira." A warm body pressed against her own - slightly hesitant, though. For some reason, Shira felt her heart clench as she turned to Diego. "Don't worry."

Shira breathed out, eyes looking up to meet bright hazel ones, the intensity taking her breath away once more.

"I-" Shira looked down at her paws, scuffing the ground, before looking up again. "Diego, there's something you should-" A scream interrupted her. They both looked at one another, eyes wide, the air tense around them.

And then, they heard Ellie scream again as a thunderous sound filled the cave.

Looking at each other briefly, both raced out. The sight that met their faces had them stumbling back in shock.

"Oh my god." Diego breathed out.

Meanwhile…

"You think they're making any progress in there?" Sid asked, struggling to look around from Manny, who had blocked the entrance to the cave, per Ellie's request.

Ellie snorted. "Sid."

Manny sighed thoughtfully. "Let's hope so. Or else we're stuck tip-toeing around them the whole time."

Ellie sent a disbelieving look at him, trying to suppress a giggle. "Manny!"

"What?" Manny looked up at her.

Eddie and Crash looked up from where they had been hanging off a tree, but didn't say anything, eyes alight with mischief.

"What should we do to them?"

Ellie frowned, scolding them. "Both of you!"

"Oh, c'mon, Ellie. We're not doing any harm. And you have to agree."

Ellie sighed reluctantly, though there was a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "Sure, Sid." She turned back once. The cave was mostly quiet, although there was the sound of quiet muttering. Nothing could be gleaned from the conversation.

They sat in silence for a while, relishing in the quiet coolness of the night.

Pretty soon, they began to doze off, starting with Sid and the twins, who snored loudly. Ellie's eyelids were drooping by the time Manny had dozed off.

Ellie dreamed when her eyes finally closed.

They opened to a quiet night. She looked around, frowning in confusion. Where was the Herd?

She continued on, before hearing something in the woods. "Guys? Hello?" The shuffling continued. There was someone there.

Ellie moved closer to the edge of the forest, before gathering her wits and walking in cautiously, hearing something from beside her. A giant bush secluded the area.

Using her trunk to turn, her eyes went wide with horror as she backed away.

Shira and Diego looked up at her. Shira's eyes were completely blue, without any sort of pupils in sight, eyes wide in glee, unblinking. She was leaning vertically to Diego, who was staring straight at Ellie, eyes lidded and completely green and unblinking, like Shira's.

But that wasn't what concerned her.

What concerned her was the fact that Shira's teeth were coated with blood.

Blood that had come from the flesh wound in Diego's side.

And, as if sensing her discomfort, Shira smirked, and then dug her teeth into Diego's flank once more. Diego jolted slightly, but continued to look at her with a dazed expression.

Ellie screamed, unable to help it, before she was shocked out of the dream, panting heavily from the shock.

She looked around, wondering what had woken her (not that she wasn't thankful for that), but her eyes widened in fear as she backed away, letting out a blood-chilling scream.

She barely registered Shira and Diego sprinting out of the cave, freezing completely.

"Oh my god."


	5. Chapter 4 - Sabers16

Thanks to Sabers16 for writing this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

Ellie backed away slightly and looked more closely and indeed saw Diego and Shira leaving.

Meanwhile…

Diego and Shira had been sprinting for quite some time now, both feeling tired they stopped. Shira, who was still injured, realized how bad the pain was. "OW dammit!" she yelped when she placed a paw on her side. "I completely forgot about that." "Here, let me see it," Diego said coming toward her, he felt sorry that she got injured and wished it had been him. Whatever it was, which brought him back to reason they had come out here. "So," Diego started as he looked for leaves and other stuff to put on her wound. "So what?" Shira was clueless as to why Diego had brought her out here. "I want to know what happened and who, or what attacked you. Diego coming back with some vines and leaves started treating to her wound. Shira looked a little afraid, of course that could have been from the pain "Ouch, take it easy will ya?" "Sorry, so are you going to tell me or not?" Diego said. Shira sighed "Come here and sit by me and I will tell you everything you want to know." Diego lay down waiting for her to go on. "It was years ago, back when I was still in a pack." She began, "My pack were the Deltas, one of the strongest, well, next to the Alphas anyway." Shira smirked and looked at Diego who blushed slightly, "Anyways, our pack was strong, clever, cunning, and the smartest Sabers you could find anywhere. Then, of course, I was born, and things took a turn for the worse, my pack leader banished me from the pack, I was only four months old." A smile suddenly came to Shira's lips "Then I met another pack of Deltas who had no problems with my fur and I was welcomed in as their own." "I lived many happy years with them until," She seemed to falter almost sad. Diego gently licked her cheek to comfort her. "You don't have to finish telling me if you don't want to." He said "No I'm fine, so after some years, even though I was loved by them, I wasn't exactly theirs. So one night I ran away hoping to find something more, unfortunately, I did find something, my old pack. They were hunting and looking for something, they were furious when they saw me and began to chase me and I ran. Just as I about to be taken, that's when Gutt found me and saved me. I looked around my new surroundings and realized I was on a ship and looking back at my old pack, who were still yelling and swearing at me. Then several years later, I met you and the herd." At this, Shira turns to gaze at him, before slowly leaning towards him and kissing him. "But you still didn't tell me about the attack." "Darn it." Shira muttered to herself before sighing, "I was attacked by my old pack leader, my whole old pack is on this island and they want me dead, and will not stop until I am dead. That's why I left that night, so that I wouldn't hurt any of you so that it would be easier to forget me." Shira hung her head low, letting a few tears escape. Diego gently cupped his paw around her face and made her look at him. "Shira, as long as I'm here, I will NEVER let anything hurt you I promise." "Why?" "Because…" Diego looked uncertain before saying it, "I love you Shira, always have, always will." Shira, now crying tears of joy, buried her head into Diego's chest saying, "I love you too Diego with all my heart."


	6. Chapter 5 - Money100

Thanks to Money100 for writing this chapter.

* * *

><p>Diego smiled at Shira as he held her close. Then he looked at the moon. He realized that it was getting late and decided to head back to the cave the herd slept in.<p>

"C'mon Kitty. Let's get back to the others."

Shira nodded and lifted her head away from Diego and stood up carefully. She looked at Diego.

"Two things; thank you. And, don't call me Kitty."

She said with fake anger in her eyes. Diego laughed and the two started on their way back to the cave, unaware of two pairs of eyes looking at them. One with relief, and the other with a murderous glare, one intention in his mind, kill.

...

Ellie looked at the two sabers in relief. Her dream wasn't true. But she couldn't shake that feeling that something was a threat to someone in the herd. But she didn't know what or who. She sighed as she saw the two sabers in their way back to the cave. She figured that she should be getting back too. So she turned around and walked off. Meanwhile, at this same time, a saber with a black pelt, a white tuft of fur on his head, and red eyes, was thinking.

"She doesn't belong. We must kill her. Pathetic bastard. She must die."

The saber then turned to a few of his pack members that followed him.

"Leung, Tibias, Sylvester, and Logan."

The four males stepped forward.

"Yes sir."

Leung said.

"I want you guys to spy on that lump of fur. Let me know when we could get her alone, know her routine."

The four sabers nodded.

"Yes sir."

They said and ran off. The leader smiled evilly. His plan was working. He chuckled. Then a red and orange sabress walked over to him. She had red on her paws, ears, tail, and a red stripe running down her back.

"The plan is working, my love."

The leader said without even looking at his mate. She walked over to him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad, Nero. I can finally get rid of my sister."

She said. The leader reached backwards and stroked his mate's head. The tigress purred.

"Let's get back to the others. They would want to hear the plan. Plus, you need rest."

He said as he looked at his mate. She nodded and started on their way back to the others. As they walked, Nero and his mate went over the plan. They knew that the saber their target was hanging around with was close to her. Probably a mate? And this is exactly what Nero needed Haifeng for. She would take the most important person away from her sister.

"The plan is perfect."

Nero said. Haifeng looked at her mate.

"Yes it is my love, yes it is."

The two sabers laughed evilly into the night sky.

"And a good distraction for Shira at that time would be,"

Nero said while looking at his mate.

"The cub."

She finished and the two walked back to the rest of the pack.

...

Back with the others, Ellie still couldn't get the nightmare out of her head. It still haunted her. Manny saw this as he woke up from her shifting around in the tree above him.

"Uhh Ellie? Is something wrong?"

He asked. She looked down at him.

"Everything's just fine."

She said quickly. But manny wasn't convinced.

"You sure?"

Ellie looked her mate in the eye, and sighed.

"No."

She said.

"You wanna talk about?"

Manny asked. Ellie nodded. She climbed the tree.

"It was about Diego and Shira. Shira was torturing Diego by biting him."

Manny blinked.

"Shira would never do that."

Then he pause.

"Would she?"

He asked his mate. She shook her head.

"No. But that's not the scary part. The scary part is that I have this bad feeling that something or someone is going to try and kill one of us. I just don't know who."

Ellie's voice started to crack and she started to cry. Manny rested his trunk across her shoulders.

"Don't worry Ellie. I'm sure it's nothing."

"But what if it is?"

Manny looked at her.

"Then we'll do what we're best at, fighting the bad guys and saving the world."

Ellie smiled at her mate. He always knew how to make her feel better. She nodded and decided to stay with her mate down on the ground. She smiled and the two went to sleep.

...

The next morning the two sabers got up and started on their hunt. But Diego stopped Shira before she could leave the cave.

"Where do ya think you're going?"

He asked her. Shira turned to him.

"Umm, I'm going hunting? Where else?"

Diego chuckled.

"If you think I'm going to let you go with that gash on your side, think again Kitty."

Shira looked at Diego in anger.

"I thought I told you not to call me Kitty!"

Diego chuckled again.

"If you keep calling me Softie, I keep calling you Kitty. But for real, I want you to stay here, okay?"

Shira looked at him and sighed.

"Fine."

She said as she turned back to go in the cave.

"Thank you."

She nodded, and with a sigh, walked back into the cave. When Diego was out of her sight, she bolted for the entrance. She just wanted to go out. On her way out. She didn't see a pair of eyes looking at her.

"Soon my little pretty, soon."

Nero said quietly. Haifeng sat behind him with a devilish look on her face.

"You are so evil."

Haifeng said, then paused.

"I like that in a male."

She said with a seductive smile on her face.

"You want to?"

Nero said with the same look on his face.

"Yes my love. Show me you love me."

Nero pounced on her.

"Oh I'll show you love."

The two stood and walked to a nearby cave.

...

Shira paused. She thought she heard something.

"Eh, must've been the wind."

She said. But then she was pounced on from behind. She roared and the two sabers started fighting. Soon, the other saber had her pinned to the ground.

"Diego!"

Shira shouted.

"Shira are you okay? I didn't wanna do that. I'm sorry. I thought you were something else."

Shira laughed at how overprotective he was acting right now.

"Diego, it's okay."

She said, silencing him.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

He said. Shira nodded.

"Okay. Now could you let me up?"

She asked. Diego nodded and stood. Shira got up off the ground.

"Well, since you're already here, I guess you could come with me on the hunt."

Shira smiled happily and the two started to walk off in the forest.

...

Nero and Haifeng went back to their den after they had 'fun' with each other. They walked in and looked at the small pile of fur they called their daughter. Haifeng nipped the cub on the tail.

"Electra! Get up!"

The cub squeaked.

"Eep. Mom!"

The cub started crying.

"Oh stop that!"

The cub cried more at her mother's harsh tone. Electra tried to stop her crying. She really did. But her mother wouldn't have it. Haifeng picked up her daughter and dropped her harshly to the ground. She went to do it again.

"No! M-Mommy! Okay! I'll stop c-cr-crying!"

Nero stood next to his mate.

"Don't! Talk back to your mother. She can do whatever she wants to you!"

"I was the one who gave birth to you! Gods that was painful. We didn't even want you!"

"You almost killed your mother! Why couldn't you be a good little cub and stay in there?!"

"Dad! It wasn't my fault. I had to come out."

"And you had to come when your father was about to make love to me!"

By this time, Electra started crying.

"I'm sorry Mommy! I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!"

Haifeng said. Then she smiled.

"But you will be soon, me sweet daughter. Come here."

Electra crawled over to her mother's stomach. Haifeng pressed her daughter's head to her stomach.

"Drink up my little one. You need your strength."

Electra started to nurse from her mother.

"That's it little one. You're the most important part of getting rid of my sister."

Haifeng and Nero looked at their daughter as she drank from her mother, unaware of of what her parents were planning to do with her.

...

The two sabers had finished their meal, and were now up in the lake. cleaning themselves off. Well, at least Diego was in the lake. He didn't want to let Shira in the water, for fear that her bandages would be messed up. Instead, he was licking her clean. She purred happily.

"Thanks Softie."

Diego stopped licking Shira's face and looked at her.

"I'm not soft."

"Well your fur certainly feels soft to me."

Diego sighed and went back to cleaning Shira's face.

"Just glad you're okay."

Shira smiled.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's get back to the others."

Diego nodded and the two started walking off, unaware of four sabers looking at them with disgust in their eyes. Their only intention as they looked at Shira. Kill her...

* * *

><p><strong>PM me if you want to write the next chapter!<strong>


	7. Question

Hey there!

I'm just wanting to know, how do you all feel about having a sex scene in the story? I feel like some people might not like it, so I thought I'd ask before I post one.

So yeah, let me know :)

Also, a chapter should be posted in a little bit :)

~DiegoxShira


End file.
